Confrontation
by I Hate Allergies
Summary: Damon and Bonnie meet in the parking lot and have a 'discussion'... Rated T for some language NOT A ROMANCE, although I do love me some Bamon. Complete!
1. Part 1

**Um well hello. This is my first VD fanific and this chapter is part one of two. It's not a romance but there is implied Bonnie/Jeremy in part two. I actually don't write much that isn't romance so this sort of a rarity. It's set a few days or weeks after Masquerade but without The Elena being kidnappped part.**

Tiki had assigned her with clean up duty after practice…. again. Honestly, Bonnie didn't really understand why she was still on the team anyway. Maybe because, for a long time, it was the only shred of normalcy in her life.

That was over now though. Katherine was dead and Elena had severed ties with Stefan. Stefan was a good vampire but he always seemed to bring trouble. Since they broke up maybe she could finally be normal… happy.

It was at times like these when she wished she could be compelled. Compelled to forget about vampires, compelled to forget about her powers… compelled to forget about the details of her grandmother's death. A semi-comical thought popped into her head. How bad does your have to be if you're almost begging to be lied to?

It was five thirty and all the other cheer leaders had gone. She walked across the school campus toward her powder blue Prius.

"I heard the Prius has break problems," said a voice from behind her. She didn't even turn around.

"Damon," She said curtly. He was just the vampire she wanted to get away from.

"Okay, enough with the chit chat." He walked in front of her and blocked her path. She crossed her arms across her chest as a cool wind blew in.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She was clearly irritated, hoping Damon would get the message.

"I'm glad you asked, Harry Potter."

"That's a new one," she spat out dryly before he could continue.

"Took me all night to come up with that one." He smirked before he continued. "I need your… services. That brain… hurty thing on… an old friend of mine."

She side-stepped and continued across the parking-lot. "I am not here to serve you, Damon. Katherine is dead. Until I see substantial proof that this 'friend' is dangerous, I won't lift a finger to help you."

His voice got deeper. He was doing that flirty yet threatening maneuver he seemed to love. "Look, Bonnie, you've seen the things I can do. Just help this once and I promise I'll leave you to your life for… up to a year… maybe."

She could've laughed. "Damon, I don't know who you think you are but I know who I am. I am Bonnie Bennett and you don't scare me anymore. I've fought you and won. I am not the same ignorant cheerleader you first met."

Damon's blue eyes went dark. A fog was settling around them. "Of course not, you are an ignorant cheerleader with a magic kit." He chuckled darkly. "You cannot honestly be that naïve. Do you really think you're that strong of witch after only a few months? The only thing that stopped me from killing you before was that I could use you. When Emily destroyed the stone I attacked you, yes. But think, Stefan drinks animal blood, I drink human. I am stronger than Stefan by leaps and bounds. Do you really think he could have over powered me? I let him save you because you were the only one that could open the tomb. You say you have beaten me before, that time you lit me on fire at the carnival, I was still weak from the Vervain. And believe me, if Elena wasn't there, I would have killed you earlier for not fixing the compass. As for the aneurisms, every time I get a dose, I can feel myself getting more resistant to the pain. You can keep doing if you want but eventually, I won't feel it anymore."

Damon grinned and started walking towards Bonnie. "You see, Bon-Bon, I've been toying with you. I'm stronger than you think and you're weaker. Now, If you could just _help me out…_"

Bonnie looked at Damon with disgust. "You know, it's a wonder that Katherine didn't pick you." Damon visibly tensed. "You and her are just the same. Threatening murders to get what you want, toying with people's emotions just because you can. Did it ever occur to you that what you did to Caroline, Katherine did to you 150 years ago? You're like two peas in one seriously fucked-up pod." She wanted this last part to sting in particular. "I guess girls do dig the good guy type seeing as they both picked Stefan."

Damon's face was expressionless as he picked up Bonnie by her neck and slammed her into the trunk of the Prius so hard, it left a dent. "You want me to kill you? Is that it? If so, you could have just asked."

Bonnie tried her aneurism trick as she gasped for breath, dangling at least two feet off the ground. "Hunh," he stated flatly. "It's funny how ineffective that is when I'm mad. All you had to do was do your signature move on a rival of mine and this could have been avoided." With he squeezed till her neck snapped.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Part two coming soon.**


	2. Part 2

**Many thanks go out to VAMPIRELUVSS, Popstar345, Farie Insignias and everyone else who reviewed. I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint. **

**P.S. I apologize if anyone is OOC, I'm new at this genre.**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie panted heavily as she woke up. The sky was orange and the sun was low in the sky behind the trees. Her neck was stiff.

"He… killed me," Bonnie said, shocked. "Bastard."

She stood up and stumbled to the front seat of her car, her legs where weak from the 'incident.' Sitting down, she gripped the steering wheel at ten and two. A shiny object caught her attention.

It was the ring… the ring that Jeremy had given her just the day before. She twisted it around her finger. That was just another thing they had in common, being murdered by Damon and then being saved that ring.

All that talk of him gave Bonnie the desire to visit the Gilbert household. The teen witch pulled out of the parking lot with ease.

Bonnie knocked on the front door. She wrapped her jacket around her tighter as she waited for an answer.

"Hey, Bonnie." It was Jenna. "Jeremy isn't here but Elena's upstairs." She was standing in the doorway and drying a glass with a kind look on her face.

"Thanks, Jenna." She walked into the house and closed the door behind her. "How are you doing?"

"Better… I can walk without assistance now. I am such a klutz. I mean I still cannot believe that I walked into a knife."

This made Bonnie a bit uncomfortable because she knew the truth. "Yeah… that was some crazy stuff… well I'm going to talk to Elena." Jenna just smiled as Bonnie ran up the stairs.

Bonnie frowned Elena was looking away from her bedroom door and she was shaking.

"Elena, what's wrong?" She walked forward and reached out a comforting hand towards her best friend.

Elena's head snapped toward the door and her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. "Bonnie!" She jumped up and hugged her best friend around the neck. "I thought you… they said you were…" she couldn't finish. She just sniffled some more. She was crying again but this time it was from happiness. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Who...?" Bonnie knew what she was talking about she didn't know how she knew. She just hugged her friend back, trying to comfort her.

"Bonnie, I'm glad you're okay but how?" Stefan had just walked out of Elena's room.

"I-" Bonnie started but she was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if it is the resident magician." Her eyes hardened at the sound of Damon's voice. She broke away from Elena's embrace and stared at him coldly. "How did you escape this time, Houdini?"

Bonnie lifted up her right middle finger, which the ring happened to be on. He was still in the room with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. She took two purposeful steps toward him.

"No need to be obscene, Bon-Bon." His smirk was even bigger.

She took another step but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie, wait," Elena said, although it was Stefan who grabbed her arm.

"Yes, Bonnie, wait. You see how it turned out last time. Next time, I'll be sure to remove that ring, though." At that he let out a bark of a laugh.

"Stefan," Bonnie said. Her voice was dangerously low. "Let me go. I don't want to have to hurt you, too."

Stefan tried to object. "Bo-"

"I can take care of myself, Stefan."

"Sure you can; you showed that earlier today." Damon was watching her with amused eyes.

Suddenly, where Stefan's and Bonnie's skin touched, it was like fire to Stefan. He let go quickly and glanced at his scorched palm before looking up the inevitable train wreck.

Bonnie almost ran into the room and held her hands out. Damon suddenly froze with his arms at his sides. Bonnie raised him a few inches off the ground.

"Look, _Damon_." She said his name like it tasted sour on her tongue. "I'll admit I didn't expect you try and kill me so suddenly. I'll admit I was surprised. But you got me all, Damon. I'm not the weak, inexperienced, cocky cheerleader you think I am. It's only been months but, not to toot my own horn, I'm naturally talented. "It seems like when I ever I'm at home or by myself, I'm studying the Grimoires. It really actually didn't take that long to get good at it. How else do you think I was able to make Caroline's ring? That was no easy task.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that, Damon, I could have killed you at anytime." She started pacing. "I don't do more complex magic because I don't want to, not because I can't. In fact I know about 56 different ways to kill where you stand. You deserve it. You've killed so many innocent people and caused the death of so many more… I'd be doing saint work if I ended your afterlife right now."

Stefan and Elena stood temporarily forgotten as they watched the scene unfold before them. Bonnie was pacing, not even looking at Damon. They wondered if she was talking to herself or Damon.

Stefan struggled with himself. What if Bonnie decided to kill Damon? He agreed that Damon had gone too far but they where still brothers no matter what Damon did…

"I'm not going to kill you, Damon, not today. I refuse to turn into a monster like you and I'll admit that I egged you on. I stand by everything I said, though, and I mean this too: If you so much as give someone a paper cut, I swear I will kill you before you even pretend to breath." She lifted her hand as if she was about to let him go. "I don't know you think you are, Damon, but I know who I am. My name is Bonnie Bennett, and you can believe I'm not afraid you."

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? I almost went one way with the story but I liked this direction so much better. Maybe you're wondering why Bonnie went to Elena's house in the first place. It was because her ESP told her to but she didn't realize it. **


End file.
